dirtylylefandomcom-20200216-history
Elemental Plane of Christmas
The Elemental Plane of Christmas is a sub-universe from which all Christmas magic and spirit radiates. It is currently maintained by Cole, the Current Santa Claus. It was formerly maintained by Saint Nicholas the former Santa Claus, the Elder Dragon of Monster Christmas, Santyr Claws and the 5 Rings of Christmas Power. History The Elemental Plane of Christmas is believed to have existed since the beginning of the multiverse. Early in the Realm's beginnings, the First Santa Claus (Father Christmas) and the First Christmas Elder Dragon (Triple ArchTempered Santyr Claws)sealed the majority of their Christmas power into 5 Golden Rings of Power and sealed them deep within the bowels of the plane. As time moved on and Monsters stopped celebrating Monster Christmas, the current Santyr Claws entered an near eternal hibernation, waiting for the next celebration of Monster Christmas. With the Golden Rings nearly forgotten, Santa Claus became the main spirit of Christmas. At some point in the Realm's past, three demons entered the realm and attempted to destroy Christmas. The First was a Spirit of Flame who attempted to destroy the Eternal Ice of the North Pole. This being, known as the Heat Miser was defeated by Santa and sealed away within the body of the Ghost of Christmas Past. The Second Spirit was a being of Ice who attempted to bring about an eternal Winter. Santa defeated this spirit as well and sealed it within the Ghost of Christmas Present. Finally the Ultimate Evil who hated Christmas and wished to steal it all, the Grinch attacked last and was also defeated by Santa. He was sealed within the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come who happened to be a Rathian that hailed from the land of Monster Christmas. Santa Claus ruled the realm for countless eons until Anthony from the DK Universe invaded in an attempt to usurp the magic of Christmas. Anthony was ultimately stopped by the Thomas and Trevor who did untold collateral damage to the realm. The next year Anthony attacked again, killing Santa and unleashing Santyr Claws in an attempt to retrieve the Golden Rings. Anthony was ultimately stopped by the Hivemind, each being fused to the spirits of Christmas Evil from Eons before. With Santa, Santyr and the Rings all having been destroyed, the realm was nearly falling apart until the Hivemind forced Cole to accept Santa's coat, forcing him to become the new focal point of Holiday magic by means of the Santa Clause. Since then his postman and Christmas power has maintained the realm. Residents * Santa Claus- The Supreme Ruler of The North Pole and the Defacto ruler of the Plane. Currently Cole. * Elves- Santa's soldiers and workers who fight to preserve the holiday * Frosty- A powerful Ice Golem who defends the outer reaches of the North Pole and defends it from the Monsters of the Outlands * Reindeer- Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Doner, Blitzen are the 8 Banbaro Monsters tamed by Santa to assist him in delivering Presents on Christmas Eve. In Addition Rudolf, the Red Nosed Nergigante is often added to the team in Christmases of intense strife. Olive, the Other Reindeer is not an official Reindeer of the Sleigh but is instead a juvenile Santyr Claws. Former Residents * Former Santa Claus- (Father Christmas, Kris Kringle, Papa Noel, Saint Nicholas) * Santyr Claws- The Christmas Elder Dragon, Overseer of Monster Christmas and Ruler of the Monster Lands, the outer stretches of the Plane where monsters live * Ring Guardians- Beings created by the magic of the Golden Rings to defend it from those who would steal Christmas * Heat Miser- A Christmas Spirit of Fire. Defeated by Santa * Snow Miser- A Christmas Spirit of Ice. Defeated by Santa * The Grinch- A Demon who attempted to Steal Christmas. Defeated by Santa. * The Ghost of Christmas Past- A temporal Guardian who remembered and protected Past Christmas holidays. The daughter of Father Christmas. Sealed away the Heat Miser. Killed by Trevor. * The Ghost of Christmas Present- A temporal Guardian who oversees the current Christmas. The Son of Father Christmas. Sealed away the Snow Miser. Killed by Thomas. * The Ghost (Rathian) of Christmas Yet to Come- A Temporal Guardian that prevents the future of Christmas from being tampered with. The Adopted son of Father Christmas. Sealed away the Grinch. Defeated by Trevor and Thomas Locations * The North Pole- The Capitol of the Elemental Plane of Christmas. An immense fortress that protects Santa's workshop and those who live in his care * The Winter Woods- The wilds that surround the North Pole * Isle of Misfit Toys- A land of banishment where all lawbreakers are sent to waste away as a broken toy for all eternity * Snow Fields- The lands that separate the Monster Lands from the North Pole territory. Only Frosty lives here * The Monster Lands- the untamed wilds where monsters live, once the home of Santyr Claws and was also once the resting place of the Golden Rings * Path to the Golden Rings- A sub-sub dimension that holds the Golden Rings. All that live here exist only to protect the Ring as they and the realm are created by its power 12 Days of Christmas The Song, "The Twelve Days of Christmas" is actually a code that eludes to the secret resting place of the 5 Golden Rings of Power. Each verse refers to a different obstacle that protects the Rings. # The Partridge in a Pear Tree- Refers to the Lair of Santyr Claws. Santyr Claws Lives beneath the Frozen Yggdrasil. Only when Santyr Claws awakens can the secret path be revealed. # Two Turtle Doves- Twin Armored Knights that guard the Ancient Labyrinth. One tells only lies, the other only tells the truth. Only one entrance can be accessed and if wrong leads to certain death. # Three French Hens- Refers to the Three Snow Princesses, the Daughters of Jack Frost. Only by gaining their favor will they open the rear exit of the Labyrinth allowing one to pass # Four Calling Birds- 4 ancient birds that whose voices are the only way find one's way through a never-ending blizzard # Five Golden Rings- The Pedestal that unlocks the true power of the Rings. Must be returned to with all 5 rings to unlock their full power. # Six Geese a Laying- The Golden Eggs of the Geese once consumed grant the strength to defeat the Lords # Seven Swans a Swimming- The Seven Swans are boats that allow one to cross the Icy River of Death # Eight Maids a Milking- The Milk douses the flames of the Lords of Cinder, preventing them from being healed by the Drummers. # Nine Ladies Dancing- The Battle Maidens whose blade dancing cut enemies to ribbons. The last line of defense before the Lords # Ten Lords a Leaping- The Ten Lords of Cinder who guard the Rings. Each ring has two Lords that Guard it. # Eleven Pipers Piping- Pipers who play a haunting melody that curses those who hear it. Countered by the Eggs # Twelve Drummers Drumming- Drummers whose drums revitalize the Lords and keep them strong in battle Countered by Milk Monster Christmas Monster Christmas is the ancient pagan holiday celebrated only by Monsters. Believed to have originated before the Elemental Plane of Christmas, it is the ancient predecessor to Christmas. Monster Christmas is not a holiday but is instead a period of great fear where Monsters breed and attack all who they can eat. While unpleasant it is an important part of the Christmas tradition. It is believed that Krampus is somewhat based on this Holiday. Conflicts with Anthony and the Hivemind The First Battle of the Elemental Plane of Christmas occurred when the Feminist Queen of the DK Universe, Anthony, entered the plane with the intent of stealing the Magic of Christmas to empower himself. He managed to usurp Santa for a brief period of time and enslaved Santa and his Elves. Thomas and Trevor of the Hivemind also invaded the realm but only to defeat Anthony. While the Elves and Santa initially attempted to kill Trevor (Which was an utter failure) Santa reluctantly offered them the powers of the Miser Brothers if they defeated Anthony. After defeating The Ghosts of Christmas, Trevor and Thomas fought and repelled Anthony, bringing temporary peace to the realm. The Second Battle of the Elemental Plane of Christmas involved Anthony once again attempting to usurp Christmas. By the time Trevor and Thomas could intervene, Santa was nearly killed. Anthony awoke Santyr Claws after learning the secret from Santa and began his delve into the sub-realm of the Rings. Thomas and Trevor attempted to defeat Santyr Claws but were unable. Santa, on his Deathbed, before spitting in Trevor's eye, told Thomas that only the reincarnated Grinch could defeat Santyr Claws and restore Christmas. Trevor and Thomas later returned to the Realm with Josh in hand and with Cole as their guide. (Cole was an expert on Christmas lore. For some reason). Josh awoke his power as the Grinch, and revealing his immunity to Christmas Cheer. With the combined power of the Christmas-based Hivemind, Santyr Claws was slain. Cole guided the Trio into the realm of the Rings but Anthony had already defeated the Leaping Lords of Cinder and awakened the power of the Rings. The battle lasted for 12 years of ongoing Christmas but the sheer anti-Christmas cheer overcame and destroyed the rings. Anthony fled once again. With all 3 forces of Christmas gone, the Hivemind revealed their true plan and forced Cole to wear the Coat of Santa Claus, triggering The Santa Clause, forcing Cole to be the next Santa Claus as only a great postal worker can truly take the mantle. The Hivemind severed their connection to Christmas, losing their spirit powers. Finally the Hivemind sealed the gateway between the DK Universe and the Elemental Plane of Christmas, erasing December 25th and the Holiday from the DK Universe, leaving Cole Trapped indefinitely. Trivia * Jesus of Nazareth seems to be unrelated from the Cosmic concept of Christmas * Yes, the mechanics of Tim Allen's "The Santa Clause" are canonical and based on the Cosmic laws that lord over the Elemental Plane * Christmas is no longer celebrated in the DK Universe with Hanukkah and Boxing Day now being the most celebrated Winter Holidays.